Anything Like Me
by TriciaHearMeRoar
Summary: Miroku and Sango are going to have a baby! What is the gender? Miroku reflects. Based on Brad Paisley's "Anything Like Me"


**I remember saying I don't care either way**

**Just as long as he or she is healthy I'm ok**

"Would you like to know the sex of your baby, Mr. and Mrs. Houshi?"

The cute red-headed nurse looked to Sango, then me, then Sango, awaiting an answer.

I looked at Sango; her eyes began to fill with tears. I could tell we were thinking the same thing. How could they be able to tell us this early in her pregnancy?

I took her hands in mine and gently kissed them. She stared at the screen, probably trying to figure it out for herself. Typical, she was not one to have things handed to her.

"Sango…" I whispered, looking at her glowing face, "d-do you want to know, my love?"

She nodded. "But what if it isn't a boy? Will you be upset?"

I jumped back with a sharp gasp.

"Of course not! I'll be happy either way. So long as our baby is healthy," I kissed her hands once more.

**Then the doctor pointed to the corner of the screen**

**And said "You see that thing right there well you know what that means"**

We looked at the nurse and nodded.

She scratched her nose and began moving a tool around Sango's tummy, trying to get a better angle at our baby.

She studied the screen and wiped the goo off of the tool, setting it beside her on a table.

Her hands folded in her lap and she looked back and forth between us again.

"Congratulations on your son," she smiled and left us staring at each other in delight.

**And I started wondering who he was going to be**

**And I thought heaven help us if he's anything like me**

I took a deep breath and sighed happily. A son! My beautiful wife is going to give me a son! Thank Buddha!

I told Sango that I didn't care either way. But in all honesty, I was truly hoping for a son. Though if I had a daughter, I wouldn't complain. But a son! I just hope he's not like me. Oh, Buddha help us if he's anything like me. I was quite an inconvenience…

**He'll probably climb a tree too tall **

"_Toushi!" Miroku shaded his eyes from the sun with a strong hand, "what are you doing all the way up there, son?" _

"_I-I climbed up this tree! And I can't get down! It's too tall!" the 7-year-old sniffled. Why had he climbed this tree? It was much too tall._

**and ride his bike to fast**

"_Look how fast I'm going, daddy!" Toushi rode his new bike with such elation he thought his front wheel would raise and his bike would be air bourn._

"_He is going awful fast, Miroku… Maybe we should slow him down…" Sango mumbled nervously glancing at her husband's amused face._

"_Oh, my beautiful Sango. Don't worry! He'll be fine as long as he doesn't go over the-" _

_Toushi lost control of his bike and went over the curb and skid over the black-top on his knees. Tears cut his cheeks as he screamed at the top of his lungs. Sango ran to comfort him. _

"_The curb…" _

**End up every summer wearing something in a cast**

_Toushi picked at the white plaster cast in disgust. _

"_Why do I have to wear this?" he whined. "It doesn't hurt anymore! Plus this cast is hot, and itchy."_

"_Because you fell off the trampoline," Miroku sighed as he drove slowly away from the hospital, he watched his son frown in the rear-view mirror._

**He's gonna throw a ball and break some glass in a window down the street**

"_Ready, Dad?" Toushi yelled to his father who held his baseball glove ready to catch the ball his son was soon to throw. _

"_Ready! As hard as you can, son!" he laughed. _

_Toushi miscalculated his aim. The ball flew from his hand, straight through the decorative window of the foreclosed house that they played next to. _

_Miroku's eyes widened. Toushi stared at his dad in fear. They'd be in trouble if anyone found out. Serious trouble if Sango found out. Miroku shuddered._

"_Uhh… your mother probably has dinner ready! Let's race back home!"_

_They ran._

**He's gonna get in trouble oh he's gonna get in fights**

**I'm gonna lose my temper and some sleep**

**It's safe to say that I'm gonna get my payback if he's anything like me**

"_Suspended!" Sango stared at the letter in disbelief. "Toushi, what is this?"_

"_I-I got angry at my friend… so-so I hit him…" the 10 year old boy looked guilty. _

"_You got angry-so you hit him? Toushi! What were you thinking? Does that mean because I'm angry I can hit you, or daddy?"_

_He hid his face in his folded arms at the table. _

_Miroku closed his eyes and shook his head. _

"_Go to bed Toushi… Now." _

_His son jumped up._

"_But-But I'm not done! I'm still hungry!"_

"_Toushi. It was not an option. Go…"_

"_Dad! I just-"_

"_Now, Toushi!"_

_He nodded slowly and slid from his chair, sulking to his room. _

"_I know we taught him better than this…" Miroku put his head in his hands. His wife slowly leaned her head on his shoulder and rubbed his back._

"_We did, babe. We did…"_

**I can see him right now knees all skinned up**

**With a magnifying glass trying to melt a Tonka truck**

"_Toushi… what are you doing?" Miroku watched his son play in the backyard with many of his toys. _

"_I'm trying to melt this truck! I saw it on T.V.!" _

_Somehow, Toushi had gotten ahold of a magnifying glass. And, though a concentrated beam of sunlight-what was left of it- he was trying to melt his old Plastic Tonka truck. _

"_How about we wait until tomorrow? There'll be more sun then."_

_Toushi nodded and got up from his spot on the concrete. Grabbing as many toys as his hands could hold._

"_What happened to your knees?"_

"_I was playing… And they started bleeding. Momma gave me some Band-Aids."_

**Won't he be a sight with his football helmet on?**

"_Mom, Dad," Toushi gathered his parents and sat them down on the couch. _

"_What is it, Toushi?" Sango looked at her son with wide eyes. "Is something wrong?"_

"_No, no. I have some good news! I-I got on the football team!" his grin widened as his father got up to give him a bone-crushing hug. _

"_I'm proud of you, Toushi! Only a freshman in high-school and already on the football team!"_

**That'll be his first love **

"_Miroku! It's cold!" Sango complained, pulling the blanket tighter around her._

"_I know, babe. But we need to be here to support your son. He loves football, after all."_

**till his first love comes along**

"_This is Akiko…" Toushi smiled brightly, holding his new girlfriend to his left. _

_Miroku smirked. _

"_She's lovely, Toushi."_

"_I know she is," he laughed and kissed her, causing her to quietly scrunch up her nose. _

**He'll get his heart broke by the time he's in his teens**

**And heaven help him if he's anything like me**

"_Toushi?" Sango lightly rapped on his closed bedroom door._

"_Go away!" he moaned and pressed his face harder into the pillow to stop his tears._

"_Toushi," she sighed and slowly tip-toed to his bed, gently sitting down._

"_Mom _please, _go away."_

"_What's the matter, sweetheart? Are you crying?" she gasped._

_His head slowly rose from the pillow._

"_She dumped me, Mom… can you go away now?" he whimpered._

**He'll probably stay out too late **

"_Toushi… do you have any idea what time it is?" Miroku said from the living-room couch, setting down his book and rubbing the sleeping Sango's back._

"_Uhh… It's 11:39," he mumbled nervously._

"_Very good! And that's an hour and thirty-nine minutes later than we said you could be out, isn't it?" _

_Toushi sighed. There was no arguing with his father._

"_Yes, sir."_

**and drive his car too fast**

**Get a speeding ticket he'll pay for mowing grass**

"_$266! Toushi!" Miroku yelled, his face turning red with anger._

"_Y-Yeah, Dad?" _

"_$266? A speeding ticket for $266!"_

_Toushi looked at his feet._

"_I didn't realize I was going that fast. The cop just pulled me over I-"_

"_Don't give me that!" Miroku took a deep breath, "either way you're paying for this!" he threw the ticket on the ground and stomped out of the room._

"_I don't care if you have to mow grass for the rest of your life!"_

**He's gonna get caught skipping class and be grounded for a week**

"_You skipped class?" Sango glared at her son._

"_I-I had a test that I wasn't nearly prepared for- Mom! Come on!"_

_His eyes begged his mother not to yell any louder or his dad would get involved._

"_I have half a mind to tell your father, I-", she paused as Toushi looked at her in distress._

"_Fine… I won't tell him. But this is your last chance. You're grounded for a week."_

**He's gonna get in trouble we're gonna get in fights**

**I'm gonna lose my temper and some sleep**

**It's safe to say that I'm gonna get my payback if he's anything like me**

"_Dad! I already told you I wasn't drinking!" Toushi yelled back at his father. "You raised me better than that! I'm not some dumb kid anymore!"_

"_Well you could've fooled me!" Miroku scoffed and stood in front of his teenage son._

"_Miroku-Miroku don't- Please sit back down," Sango tried to console both men. Miroku didn't normally lose his temper so quickly, but when his temper was gone…_

"_Dad! Come on! You know I wouldn't do anything like that! So I came home a little late-" _

"_Just- Go to your room before I get angrier, Toushi. I can't deal with you right now," Miroku turned away from the argument and slammed the door. _

_An hour after he'd been outside, Sango went out to check on him, wrapped in a blanket._

"_Miroku," she called gently, placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's late, my love."_

"_I know," he said simply. _

"_You have work tomorrow."_

"_I'm not tired."_

**He's gonna love me **

_Father and son laughed on the soft carpet, out of breath, and sweaty._

"_Ready for round two, Dad?" he laughed and stood up in a fighting stance._

_Miroku sighed. _

"_Sadly, no, son. I'm a little too old to be wrestling my son. Let alone more than once."_

**and hate me along the way**

"_Dad! Come on! You can't ground me! I'm almost 18! I have a party to go to tomorrow!"_

_As he walked away, Miroku gave his reply._

"_Almost 18. You're still grounded. Don't make it two weeks."_

_Toushi balled his fists and growled, "I hate you!"_

**Years are gonna fly by I already dread the day**

"_My son," Miroku gave a genuine smile and hugged his boy like the proud father he was. "Graduating high-school, off to college! You've made me extremely proud."_

_Sango's eyes began to tear up. _

_Toushi laughed and gave her a big kiss on the cheek._

"_It's like just last week I was changing you diapers, trying to get you to keep your clothes on-"_

"_Mom!" Toushi groaned. _

_Miroku shook his head and laughed._

**He's gonna hug his momma, he's gonna shake my hand**

**He's gonna act like he can't wait to leave**

"_And make sure to send us cards, and e-mails and visit at least once every two weeks," Sango rambled, trying to get him to stay as long as possible._

_Toushi smiled and gave her a warm hug and a kiss on the forehead. "I love you, Mom."_

"_I love you, too!" she sobbed and looked to her husband for comfort, burying her face in his broad chest._

_Miroku laughed and opened his arms for his son._

_Toushi simply extended his hand to shake his father's._

"_Bye, Dad. Thanks for everything."_

_Miroku nodded and shook his son's hand._

_Toushi climbed in his small truck and waved goodbye to his parents with a vast smile. _

**But as he drives out he'll cry his eyes out **

**If he's anything like me **

_The second his tires hit the gravel, tears spilled out of his eyes._

_With a sob, he reached into his pocket, pulling out his wallet, and a picture of his mother and father. He held it in his right hand and stroked the picture with the pad of his thumb._

**There's worse folks to be like**

**Aw he'll be alright if he's anything like me**

"Miroku!" Sango yelled, maybe more than once, I'm not quite sure. I've been daydreaming for more than a few minutes.

I gently let go of her hands and looked at her expectantly.

"I've been calling your name for like, five minutes! What's going on?"

"Sorry, my love. Daydreaming," I shook my head and helped her off of the hospital bed.

"About what?" she reached over for her purse.

"D-Do you think he'll be anything like me?"


End file.
